


I Don't Hate You

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roman cries, Woops, probably, remus loves his brother, roman is struggling, roman loves his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 13: “If I told you I hate you, what would you do?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> *kins remus kins remus kins re-*
> 
> here's a lil thing because it was asked for and I'm emotional

Roman’s eyes burn. The tears by this point have stopped, leaving lines on his cheeks that catch the dim light of his lamp. He doesn’t notice his door open, nor does he notice the presence of someone else in the room until his bed dips and he feels warmth against his side.

He turns to see Remus, messy makeup and wild hair tamed down by the worried look in his eyes.

Roman looks away and back at the lamp.

“If,” He starts, but his voice catches in his throat. He coughs and sniffs and runs a hand through his hair. “If I told you I hate you... What would you do?”

Remus stays silent for a few minutes before he sighs. “I’d understand.”

The confession makes Roman’s chest ache. He doesn’t like that it’s like this. He doesn’t like how willingly his brother would accept that. He wishes it was better.

“I- I don’t,” Roman chokes out.

“You don’t?”

Roman shakes his head and he feels another wave of tears hit him. “I don’t hate you. I- I just-”

Remus smiles and wraps an arm around him.

“I don’t hate you either.”


End file.
